All For You
by Chanel101
Summary: John Cena's little sister has been kidnapped by Kane. What does he want her?can John get her back before Kane teaches her how to hate? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Readers: **Ok the John Cena and Kane feud really got me inspired to write this so….I hope you like it! I am changing the storyline a little bit so bare with me ok? I don't own any WWE characters in this story just my imagination!

**Confused**

"Help! Someone please help me! Oh God please help!"

I had been yelling for what seemed like hours now and still there was no response. Was I dead? And if so…was this hell?

My name is Katrina Cena. I am John Cena's little sister and one of his closest friends. I recently started working with him in the WWE as his personal assistant. We did everything together and even had the same views on life…views that got me to this point. One moment I'm at home doing some paperwork for John…and the next, I'm sitting in a cold room chained to a corner with the dimmest light shining on me. My hair was down in my face and there were scratches on my cheeks and arms. That's when I remembered…_he_ brought me here…

How did I end up here you ask? Well…let me take you back about one month ago, when this trouble all began…


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Earlier**

"And from West Newbery, Massachusetts, being accompanied to the ring by Katrina...He is the WWE Champion, John Cena!" Lillian Garcia announced.

Only a month ago…I was walking to the ring, wearing the cutest outfit and rocking a beautiful smile as I followed my big brother. I loved watching him pump up the crowd and getting himself all riled up for his match against some guy named Finlay. I couldn't help but get excited from all the cheers and camera flashes from the crowd just before he ran down the ramp and slid in the ring. I made my way to ring side, standing in my normal spot in front of the announce position. I clapped my hands as my brother continued his entrance. He looked really nice in the new T-shirt that I had designed for him. It was all black with red white and blue words that said, "Rise Above Hate". I thought it would be a great slogan for his fans that were of the younger generation. Once it was over, his opponent came out looking ready to face the champion. Though he looked pretty confident of himself, he didn't stand a chance against my brother.

I pulled out my camera and took many pictures of him. I had always wanted to be a photographer but my brother didn't think it was in my best interest. I guess he knew best since he and I had been pretty much raising ourselves since we were old enough to walk. We were taken away from our parents when I was five. They were drug dealers who had been caught with all types of drugs in their car. John was ten at the time and helped me through the process and I felt like I owed him a lot.

During the match, a promo was aired on the titantron of Kane's return. John paid no attention to it but his opponent did, giving John the upper hand. Once he won the match I jumped up and down in excitement before getting into the ring and holding his hand up high. I wasn't sure why but…some of the fans were booing him. Just a few months ago everyone in the building would have been on their feet cheering him on, but now…there were so many mixed reactions. John simply shrugged them off assuring me that it wasn't bothering him. Unfortunately for me, it really hurt knowing that people truly disliked my brother for no apparent reason. I mean if I were in his shoes these fans would be kissing my ass. Just saying…

"Holy crap John that was an amazing match up tonight!" I told him after Raw was over. We were getting into his rental car and going out for the night to celebrate. "You have to be the best wrestler alive right now."

John flashed a grin, "Thanks sis, I've always loved having your support."

I smiled at him and then looked away, "I would have still shown my support if you would have let me go to college."

"Oh come on don't start that right now Kat." He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Why not John? I mean I feel like I've kept my mouth shut about it for awhile and I feel like you don't care about my thoughts on it."

He sighed, "Of course I care, it's just that you picked a major that wouldn't have gotten you very far in life."

I gasped. "John there are plenty of things I could have done with photography, including taking pictures for the WWE."

"You do that now Kat, and without a degree." He said.

I shook my head, "That's not fair John."

"Look…I'm just looking out for you. Do you think I want to see my little sister out there in the world spending thousands of dollars on a career that may not be good enough for her?"

I glanced down at my lap and then out the window. "I guess not."

"Ok, then trust me when I say I know what's best for you. You may not agree with it sometimes but I know it'll help you in the long run." He said.

I smiled slightly loving the fact that he was somewhat more than just a brother. He was like a father, and I wanted to do everything to please him. Still…I wished he wasn't so hard on me about every choice I made. Besides the college issue, he seemed to scare away every boyfriend I ever had in my life. Most of them were pretty decent men in my eyes but apparently ALL men were dogs in John's eyes.

Later on that night, I found myself partying a lot harder than normal. We had met a few other people there including one of my close friends Christian. I was so excited upon seeing him since we hadn't seen each other since his last Smackdown appearance two months ago. Of course my brother didn't trust him but he kept his mouth shut about it.

"Girl you are looking great as usual!" he said. "How have you been?"

I shrugged, "Pretty good, just hanging with my big bro as usual." I said.

He shook his head, "Oh my, the pretty boy?"

I giggled, "Christian! His name is John!"

"Oh yea…anyways how have things been since you moved into your own apartment?" He asked.

I sighed remembering how many times John had called me since I first left his house. I ended up unplugging my phone cord for at least two days before he started calling my cell phone.

"It's been fine I suppose. He still stops in every now and then to check on me." I said before finishing off my third drink.

Christian shook his head, "Wow. He really needs to cut that umbilical cord…"

I laughed, "He shouldn't have one attached to me. After all I am his sister not his daughter."

"Yeah well he sure treats you like his daughter." He said.

I shook my head as the bartender came up to me with another martini. "Oh no thank you, I didn't order a refill."

She smiled, "Oh I know, but this was paid for by the gentlemen at the end of the bar."

Christian and I glanced down in that direction but there wasn't anyone there. I wanted to tell this woman she was crazy but instead I shrugged and took the drink.

"Thanks," I said before she walked away.

"Are you going to drink it?" Christian asked.

I giggled, "Of course I am. I don't want to offend this guy if he's watching me."

He shook his head, "Alright but I'm walking you to your car after this."

"No need, John is here." I said and began sipping the drink. Once I was done with it, John was about ready to go. I hugged Christian good-bye and then grabbed my coat before walking out the door with John. When I got to my hotel room, I stumbled just trying to get into the door. Luckily John didn't notice or we would have been heading back to that bar to find the guy who bought me the drink.

"Goodnight John." I said.

"Goodnight Kat. Don't forget we have an early flight tomorrow." He said.

I chuckled, "You should of thought about that before taking me out tonight."

He laughed and walked away. I shook my head and then opened the door to my hotel room. It was really dark inside so I left my door open long enough to walk over to my nightstand and turn on the lights. Just as I reached the lamp, the door slammed shut. I gasped and dropped my bag as a dizzy feeling took over my body. I sat down on the bed and reached for my lamp…only to be pulled backwards by an unseen force. I was about to scream for help but my face was covered and the dizziness took over more.

As I was closing my eyes I heard a deep and very demented voice saying, "I'm coming for you Katrina…and I can't wait to make you one with the hate that truly boils within your heart."

I tried to struggle against this man, but he was way too powerful.

"Sleep now precious…and see what is to come."

His dark laughter was the last thing I heard before I dozed off into slumber. I had no idea then how much danger I truly was…in only I knew…


	3. Chapter 3

**Taken By Force**

I opened my eyes with a gasp, shocked to find myself still in my hotel room. I sat up and looked around, rubbing my head as pain took over. As I glanced at my clock, I remembered the scary voice I heard last night. Was that a dream or was I hallucinating…. I didn't know but what to think but I chose to keep it away from my brother. Knowing him he would have security guards on me in a hot minute. I wish I would have gone with that choice before…otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess right now.

Anyways, I hopped to my feet and started getting myself ready for my flight. I had a massive hangover so…the process was very slow. I tied up my hair and went to the bathroom to hop in the shower. As I was taking off my clothes, I noticed something very strange. My panties were really soaked, and there were strange scratches on my inner thighs. What the hell? How could I have had these and not remember getting them? Odd. I shook it off, thinking that maybe I just scratched myself in my sleep. However, I still couldn't figure out why my panties were wet in the special area. I had never woken up like this before and I damn sure didn't have any dreams that would of brought about those feelings…

"Damn you women take forever!" John said as I stepped out of the hotel to get into the car.

I sighed and glared at him through my sunglasses. "Don't start with me right now John. My head is pounding right now."

He chuckled, "Clearly your head wasn't the only thing that was pounding last night…"

"What are you talking about?" I said.

He laughed, "Oh come on Kat. If you have a boyfriend you don't have to hide him from me."

I took off my sunglasses and stared him down, "John I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

He shut the lid of the trunk and looked into my eyes. "Damn you must have been pretty hammered last night. I heard you moaning through my wall last night."

I chuckled, "You what?"

"I heard you moaning…are you sure there isn't anyone in your life I should know about?" he said as he walked to the driver's side and got in. I slowly opening the car door and got inside trying to remember everything that happened before I fell asleep.

"Uh…yea I'm sure. There wasn't anyone in the room last night. I went straight to sleep when I got in."

"Oh…well I know your voice and that was definitely it Kat. Maybe you were having a wet dream." He said as he started the car.

"Oh ha ha….very funny…look I'm serious. No one was with me last night John."

He sighed, "Ok I believe you."

I glanced out the window happy that he decided to drop it. Still the scratches and wetness definitely scared me a little.

**Two Weeks Later**

After that night, I found myself having almost the same nightmare over and over again. Every time I woke up that next morning, I not only had wet panties, but another part of my body would have one or more scratches. I was definitely getting scared but I still refused to tell my brother.

"Kat? Are you ok?" Christian asked me at Raw. I had just stepped out of the bathroom from crying, feeling scared and sick to my stomach at the same time.

I nodded, "Yeah…I'm just really stressed out you know?"

"Awe sweetie about what?" He asked as he put one arm around me and walked me down the hall.

I sighed, "Promise me you won't tell John."

"Oh I promise." He said with a smile.

"Do you remember that night when I saw you at the bar and that guy bought me a drink?" I said.

He nodded, "Yeah what about it?"

I sighed, "Well…I think that guy did something to me."

He chuckled, "What do you mean?"

I was about to answer him when we saw John step out of the locker room.

"Shit. I've got to go. John likes for me to be by his side for his matches." I said.

"Why Kat? You're a grown ass woman. You don't have to listen to him." Christian said sounding annoyed.

"I know but…look I'll talk to you later ok?" I said.

He didn't say anything as I turned to head out to the ring with John. As usual I flashed my cute smile as the fans cheered my brother on. Boy this was getting old. I was starting to feel like a trophy instead of his sister, though I did love being in front of the crowd. I took my normal spot and watched his match against Mark Henry. They went toe to toe with each other nearly hitting me a few times but luckily I was quick on my feet.

Towards the end of the match, my brother was about to go for one of his special moves when the lights went out. I stood frozen to my spot wondering just what the heck was going on. Suddenly I heard a whisper in my ear, the same voice from my nightmares.

"Now…you will become one, with the hate…."

I gasped before an explosion went off and the eerie music of Kane began playing. I watched in horror as the seven foot monster made his way down to the ring with his eyes fixed not on my brother or Mark Henry…but on me. He climbed up onto the ring and stepped over the top rope. Mark Henry cowardly rolled out of the ring leaving my brother standing face to face with Kane. They stared each other down for a moment before my brother went to attack him. Kane however wouldn't be taken off guard. He grabbed my brother by his throat and monstrously choke slammed him into the canvas. I backed away slowly as his gaze turned towards me. His eyes were burning with so much hate and fury that I actually fainted right where I stood. Who was this creature and what was his deal with me?

I soon go my answer later on that night.

"Are you going to be alright sis?" John asked. "I don't want you worrying about me."

I chuckled, "And I don't want you worrying about me."

He sighed, "For the last time, Kane wasn't looking at you for a reason…he just wanted to scare you Kat. I'm sure it was all part of the show."

"I doubt it….you said yourself that you didn't know he was returning tonight." I said.

"True but Kat…never mind. Just go get some rest ok?" he said. "I'll be over tomorrow to check on you."

I sighed, "John I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

"I know Kat but I still worry about you. You've only been on your own for a few weeks now." He said.

"Ok John." I said before kissing his cheek. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." He said as I got out of the car. I watched him pull away before turning to head into my apartment. I didn't really notice until I got up on my floor…but it was unusually quiet in the apartment that night. Normally I could hear my neighbors arguing or some blasting their televisions, but tonight…was different.

I went to my apartment door and quickly went inside, wanting to feel safe. When I shut the door, I didn't realize that I had forgotten to lock the door. I turned on all my lights and then headed upstairs to hop in the shower; unaware of the danger I was putting myself in.

I loved listening to music while I showered so I went to my room and turned on my stereo before stepping out of my clothes. After my shower, I wrapped my body up in a plush towel and then went to my room to blow-dry my hair. It felt real nice being in my own place. I felt like I was able to really express myself when I was alone. Once I was finished blow-drying my hair, I brushed it out and then put on my favorite pink silk shorts and my white v-neck pajama top. Just as I was about to lay down in my bed, I heard a thud from downstairs. I sighed, thinking a stray cat got in through my kitchen window, but I found that my door was swinging wide open. I glanced around the living room for a moment before walking over to the door and closing it. As soon as I locked it, the lights shut off in my apartment.

I slowly turned around and stared at my living room. There was still light shining in through the windows but not enough to see around the entire first floor. I took one step away from the door before….RING!

I jumped upon hearing my phone ring but also happy to see John's number pop up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Sis? What are you doing right now?" he asked sounding slightly panicky.

I sighed and walked across the room to the steps, "I was about to go to sleep why?"

"Listen to me…I'm coming to get you." He told me as I climbed the steps.

"How come?" I said.

He was quiet for a moment and then spoke up, "Kitty….you're in danger ok? Just put on your shoes and coat and be outside in five minutes."

"John what's going on? Who told you I was in danger?" I said as I stepped into my room and shut the door…not aware of the presence that was standing behind my door.

I heard him laugh deeply before answering my question, "I did…precious."

I gasped as I turned around and came face to face with the red monster himself….Kane. He smirked at me before I screamed and dropped the phone. "John!"

"Katrina!" John yelled before Kane stepped on my phone, crushing it into many pieces.

I backed away from Kane slowly, completely mortified at this point.

"Now…Katrina…we can do this the easy way, in which you come with me willingly and no harm will come to you…or we can do this the hard way in which you get thrown around a little bit and I carry your unconscious body into the fiery depths of hell…your call dear."

I was now backed against my window, fearing for my life. I was so hoping I would pass out so I wouldn't have to deal with this…but I made a run for it instead. I didn't get far since he tangled his fingers in my long hair.

"Wrong choice girlie…" he said before lifting me up and tossing me into my full body mirror. It shattered upon my body crashing into it. Little shards of glass cut my arms and legs before my head smacked against the wall knocking me out instantly….which landed me here in this dark room. I have no idea how long I've been here or why I was brought here. I vowed to get my answers one way or another…


	4. Chapter 4

**Present Time**

I finally gave up the screaming and started sobbing instead. I fell to the cold ground letting tears fall from my face. Why did he come after me? Wasn't his problem with John? I continued to cry for a few minutes hoping that someone would come and rescue me. Of course the next person I saw was the monster that brought me here. I had fallen asleep in the corner before hearing the sound of a door unlocking. When it opened, a bright light shined in on me blinding me for a few seconds. Kane stepped into the doorway, hiding the light behind him. He leaned his head to the side staring me down with a curious look in his eye.

"Hello Katrina, did you sleep well?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

I pressed myself against the wall, "Where am I? Why did you bring me here?"

He straightened his head out and folded his arms. "You should know why Katrina…that brother of yours has some nerve parading his little message about rising above hate…."

I narrowed my eyes, "You kidnapped me over a slogan?"

He stepped into the room, "Not completely…you see…you're a strong woman Katrina and yet you allow people to walk all over you. You're constantly letting people tell you what to do, and not fighting them back."

I chuckled, "Excuse me? You don't even know me!"

"I know you well enough to know that it took you many years to move out of your brother's house….didn't it?" he said.

I folded my arms and looked away from him, "That's none of your business…."

He laughed, "Oh Katrina, it may not be my business but I'm making it that way. You will learn to not only embrace that true part of you that knows how to hate…but you will learn more about yourself."

"I don't think so Kane. I'm going home right now."

"And how are you going to do that when you're chained to that wall?" he said.

I glanced at the shackles that held onto my hands. It was true…I wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Let me go or else!" I snapped.

He smirked, "Or else what?"

"Or else…my brother will find you and he'll be pissed when he sees me like this."

He smirked, "Oh he'll be pissed alright and that's just what I want. You see, not only am I going to help you, but I'm going to help your brother as well."

"Help him? He doesn't need help and neither do I!" I screamed.

He shook his head, "You need more help than you think Kat…and now that I have you here…I'm going to do what it takes to make you see the truth about yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "So what…you're going to keep me shackled to this wall?"

"If you continue to think about running away…." He said as he came closer to me.

I stared up into his eyes, "I'm not thinking about that."

"Oh really? You forget that you wear your emotions on the outside Katrina. Even now I can see your fear and it's pathetic."

"If you were in my shoes I'm sure you wouldn't be saying that." I said.

He chuckled, "I have no fear therefore I wouldn't be feeling what you're feeling right now."

I rolled my eyes, "Now that's pathetic."

"If you say so. Now…if you promise not to try and escape, I'll let you out of those chains. However, if you do try to escape me, not only will I put you back in those chains, but I will unleash the worst torture measures on you that I can come up with."

The boast in his voice made me tremble. He clearly meant business and I wasn't about to test him.

"Alright…I promise not to try and escape." I said.

He turned his head to the side as I stared up into his eyes. "Interesting…"

"What?" I asked.

He bent down slowly, making me jump slightly. Gently he brushed my hair out of my face and lifted my chin so more light could shine on my face.

"No wonder your brother is so protective of you. You're a rare beauty…" he said before unshackling the chains.

"Oh don't even try to butter me up by complementing my looks." I said.

He laughed as he unshackled my other arm, "I was actually being nice this time. I could have been an ass and told you that you look like shit."

I sighed, "Whatever."

He backed away from me, giving me some room to stand up. I placed my hands behind me and pushed myself up. My eyes stayed fixed on him as he watched me unconsciously.

"Follow me." He said.

I nodded and went to take a step, only to find that my legs were extremely weak. I stumbled and fell right into his arms. Without asking me, he scooped me up into his arms and carried me from the room.

"You should have picked option 1 when I first came to get you. Your body is weak from being immobile for three days." He said.

I gasped, "Three days! You knocked me out for three days!"

"Hey it isn't my fault you chose to do things the hard way. It'll only get worse if you keep it up."

I gritted my teeth and folded my arms as he carried me down the hallway. Man this was going to be a long stay with him…and I knew I wasn't going to be able to handle it.

"What is this place?" I asked when he started climbing some stairs.

He was silent for a moment, "My home. It's an abandoned funeral home."

My eyes widened, "Oh…is it the same one that the Undertaker burned down at one point?"

He nodded, "It is."

I looked at him wondering what he looked like without his mask. He had two different colored eyes and a mouth that I was sure could swallow something whole. Though he wasn't the most attractive man, I could somehow sense that he had some good in his heart. That's when I got an idea…maybe I could show him how to be good. I knew it would be a difficult task but hey, it couldn't be impossible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Readers: **Ready for another character to come into play? Read and review please =)

**Another Player in the Game**

"Where are you taking me?" I asked him as he carried me down a hallway.

"Be quiet. You'll see when we get there." He said.

I sighed, getting annoyed with his smart remarks. That's when we came to the room he decided to keep me in. It was a small room with one window showing the backyard. There was also a small twin sized bed in the corner and a small dresser in the corner across from it. He walked over to the bed and dropped me on top of it.

"Excuse you!" I said.

He snorted, "You'll live."

I folded my arms, "Man you have issues. It's no wonder you haven't dated anyone."

He growled, "If I needed a shrink I would have kidnapped one instead of you. Now stay in this room and don't budge."

I glared at him as he left the room, slamming the door shut as he left. I sighed and laid back onto the bed. It wasn't that comfortable, but it was a lot better than lying on that cold ground in the basement. As I laid there, I thought about my brother and how worried he must have been.

"Oh John…" I said as a tear fell from my eye. "Please find me soon. This man is a monster and he just might kill me if you don't do what he says."

I closed my eyes as I got lost in my thoughts. Soon I was fast asleep with not a care in the world.

A few hours later, I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in a big tub full of hot water and bubbles. At first I thought it was a dream until I realized that Kane was in the room with me. I glanced down at myself before the scary realization came over me.

"You bastard! You undressed me!" I screamed as I sat up and covered my breasts.

He laughed, "Yes I did…"

"How dare you! When my brother finds out about this I swear he's going to kill you!" I yelled.

"Oh please Katrina. If your brother wanted to kill me, he would of did it at the live event we had last night."

I rolled my eyes, "He didn't try to because of his fans being there."

"Which is why he disgusts me…if he would embrace the hate he's feeling, you would have been rescued from my grip already but at this rate…you'll be mine forever,"

A shiver of fear climbed up my spine as he said those words. "You won't keep me forever."

He smirked and stood over the tub, looking down at me with those eyes full of hate, "You keep telling yourself that princess…but I promise you that you too will embrace the true hate that you feel."

I looked away as he laughed, backing away from the tub. "Finish getting cleaned up…I'll be down the hall when you need clothes."

I didn't answer him as he left me in peace. Damn he was so evil! How dare he undress me like this and have the nerve to believe I was staying with him. My brother will rescue me…I just hope it's soon…

While I washed myself down, I looked around at the bathroom, noticing how nice it was. The walls were ruby red, with a oval shaped mirror hanging over a marble sink. The facets were all made of gold along with the frame of the mirror. It was a beautiful place...

Once I was done with my bath I got out of the tub and wrapped myself in a thick black towel that was hanging on the door. Just before I stepped out into the hall I thought about possibly taking this time to escape. Sure I didn't know my way out of this place but…there was no harm in trying. I bit my bottom lip and slowly opened the door to the bathroom. Luck ended up being on my side, since the stairs were right in front of the bathroom door. I quietly crept across the hall and made my way down the steps.

When I was halfway down the steps, one of the floor boards creaked. I froze and listened to see if he heard me. After a few seconds, I continued my journey down the steps. As soon as I got to the first floor, I turned the corner and saw the front door. Quickly I tip-toed down the hall trying to get to the door as quickly as possible. The minute I touched the door I heard his footsteps above my head. I listened as he walked to the bathroom and then…BANG! The sound of him hitting a wall was enough to make me unlock the door and run from the house. I held onto my towel as I ran off of the porch and out into the rainstorm that was going on.

"Help!" I screamed as I got closer to the gate. "Help me!"

"Katrina!" Kane yelled from the porch before coming after me.

I made it to the gate and was about to open it before I saw someone standing on the other side of it. He was just as tall as Kane only he had green eyes and long black hair that hung passed his shoulders. He wore a black trench coat that was being heavily soaked by the rain along with his black cowboy hat. I slowly backed up from the gate realizing who he was…Kane's brother…the Undertaker.

He smirked at me, "Now I don't know where you think you're going Miss. Cena…but away from here isn't the answer."

I gasped and was about to run in another direction when Kane grabbed me from behind. He wrapped one of his large arms around my neck and yanked me against his body. I kicked and screamed as the Undertaker stepped through the gate and placed his hand over my nose and mouth.

"Go to sleep…go to sleep…" he said.

I wasn't sure how he did it, but my body was becoming limper but the second as I started to lose consciousness. I knew now that I had no possible way of escaping Kane, especially with his brother by his side…


	6. Chapter 6

**The Alternative**

Dizziness overpowered me as I woke up the morning after. I immediately noticed that I wasn't in the same room that Kane originally put me in. Instead, I was in a dark room that had no windows and one door. The bed I was laying in was very comfortable, although I was currently shackled down to it. My arms were tied above my head and my legs were tied to each bedpost. I also noticed that I was dressed in a red spaghetti strap dress that stretched down to my ankles. It was beautiful but…why was I wearing it?

I soon got my answer when a spotlight came on shining directly on me. I turned my head away for a moment before seeing Kane and his brother approaching me from the foot of the bed. Kane wore a sly grin on his face as he came to my right side and his brother on the left.

I kept turning my head side to side looking at each of them. "Let me go! Please! I'm sorry for running I'm just scared!"

Kane laughed, "You hear that big brother? _Now_ she's scared…"

The Undertaker smiled, "She should be…especially when she realizes what's about to happen."

I looked at each of them wondering what was going on. It was then that I realized that the Undertaker was holding some kind of book in his hand. I glanced at it and then looked at Kane.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

He smirked, "Well Katrina I don't know if you remember…but you and I have had some very intimate moments together in the past and I figured we should go ahead and become one with the hate."

I shook my head, "W-what? What are you talking about? We were never-"

"Ah, ah, ah…we were definitely intimate Katrina…though you weren't exactly conscious at the times that it happened." He said.

I shut my eyes trying to figure out what he was talking about. Suddenly I remembered those mornings I had woken up with scratches and…wetness between my legs.

"Oh God…what did you do to me?" I asked.

He chuckled, "That drink I bought for you that night at the club was something I made personally for you."

"You…you gave me that drink?" I asked as a tear fell from my eyes. "You heartless bastard!"

The Undertaker laughed, "You didn't have to accept the drink Kat and since you did…you've also accepted Kane to be your master…you will love him…honor him…and OBEY him…or else."

"Or else what!" I snapped.

Kane reached down and grabbed my chin forcing me to look at him, "Or else I'll make sure you never see your brother again…I'll make his life and yours a living hell!"

My body trembled in fear as tears clouded my eyes, "Oh please don't do that…"

"Just try me then…" he said. "Besides…I want our child to have a wonderful mother when he or she is older."

"C-child? What child?" I said.

The Undertaker smiled, "As Kane said before…the two of you have been intimate already…have you been feeling well as of late Katrina?"

I gasped, "Oh no…oh please tell me you didn't do this to me?"

"Awe…" Kane said as he gently wiped a tear from my face, "Don't tell me being a mom wasn't part of your plan. It sure was part of mine."

"Don't worry Katrina, the brother's of destruction will help take care of you and the little one. Just cooperate with us and I'll make sure you have a nice life."

I sniffled as thoughts ran through my head. Who in the hell did these jerks think they were? How dare Kane impregnate me while I was barely conscious! So much for trying to make him good…As I thought about these things I got an idea.

"I'll agree to this on one condition…" I said.

They looked at each other and then back at me. "Go on."

I sniffled, "I'll marry you and have this child if you agree to let me go and never bother my brother again."

Kane smirked, "Hm…I don't know about not harming your brother anymore but I can keep this secret between us."

I thought about it for a few moments and then cried, "Ok…just get on with it."

The Undertaker smiled and then opened up the book he was holding. I cried the entire time while he joined Kane and I as husband and wife. When the time came for him to give me a ring, he simply un shackled me and placed a necklace with a silver diamond ring on it, around my neck. He then sat down on the bed and gently kissed my lips, sealing the deal. Once the Undertaker did his part, he left us alone. I untied my legs from their bonds and moved to once side of the bed still sobbing from the predicament I was in. Kane shut off the spotlight and lit up the fireplace that I never noticed in the corner.

He then made his way over to the bed and climbed in, touching my shoulder with his warm hand. I froze for a second knowing what he wanted from me. As much as I didn't want to give in, I knew it was probably my only way out of this God forsaken place. Besides that, I did feel extremely sexually frustrated and at this point…having sex with Kane didn't seem much like a bad idea.

I closed my eyes as he brought his lips down to my shoulder and moved up to the crook of my neck. I'll admit….it did feel nice having the warmth of a man near me. I hadn't had a boyfriend in so long since John was a dick to every last one of them. Gosh…my brother was basically a dick about everything….

As I thought about this, Kane gently slid the straps of my dress off my shoulders. He took his time kissing every inch of the skin exposed on me, making me lay on my back. He continued to pull the dress off of me as his lust grew more and more. I just laid there watching him take his time with my body.

"Don't be scared my love…I'll be gentle if you wish." He said before pulling my underwear off of me.

I sniffled thinking about the anger that was growing in my heart. "No…I want it rough…very rough."

"Ahhh, I see you're starting to let that anger consume you…" he said as he took off his own clothes. "Tell me Katrina…will you really regret everything that's happening to you at this moment?"

I looked at him, giving his question some thought. He put us under the comforter once he was ready to take me.

"Don't you think it's time that you made one decision for yourself…" he asked as he climbed on top of me and kissed my neck. "Your brother has done nothing but treat you like a child Katrina. Even you must admit that."

A small moan escaped my throat when he licked my earlobe and then sucked on my neck. I couldn't believe how soft his lips were against my skin. It was almost as if they belonged there.

He then pushed himself up above me, looking down into my eyes. "You're a beautiful woman Katrina…I'm sorry it had to be this way."

I bit my bottom lip, "It's ok. Let's just do this so I can go home."

He bent down and kissed me with so much passion. I couldn't help but get lost in this moment. I really needed to be loved even if it meant the love wasn't all that real. When his penis finally invaded my inner being, I couldn't believe how great it felt. My eyes widened and my mouth popped open with a gasp as it slid deeper inside of me.

"Oh God…." I whispered before he began his slow strokes. He groaned in satisfaction as I moaned into his ear. For a few moments he kept the pace slow, dragging out this perfect experience.

"Kane…harder…" I moaned. "Fuck me harder…" I said.

He did as I said, pinning my hands into the mattress before speeding up his pace.

"Oh yeah…" I moaned as our bodies clapped together endlessly. The bed squeaked like crazy as he fucked me senseless. For an evil man like himself, he sure knew how to make love to me.

Suddenly he stopped and lifted my left leg up to his shoulder. His balls slapped against me fiercely as he roughly thrusted himself inside of me.

"Oh fuck!" I yelled between moans. Kane reached down and played with my clit making the feeling so much more amazing. Soon I really didn't care what my brother thought at this point. All that mattered was me taking my life into my own hands.

When Kane stopped again, he turned me onto my belly and had me lift my ass slightly. I gasped when he slid his dick inside of me from behind and started fucking the hell out of me. He groaned as the sound of our love making filled the room. As for me, I simply held onto the bars of the headboard in front of me, moaning his name over and over until I finally came. As I climaxed all over him, he kept pounding me making my climax stronger by the second. It felt so good that I actually began to cry again. I felt him grab some of my hair and gently tug on it as He started to feel his own climax build. Damn he was awesome at this.

When he finally came, I was dead tired so I ended up falling asleep on my belly. Before I completely dozed off, he turned me to my side and held me close to his body. I was way too tired to fight him off so I laid in his grasp…knowing that after this night I would be back home.


	7. Chapter 7

**New Home**

I woke up that next morning surprised to find myself on my way home already. I was completely dressed in a pink sweater and jeans and my hair was brushed and neatly straightened.

"Wake up sleepy head."

I gasped when I saw the Undertaker sitting in the driver's seat. He looked really different in his normal clothes but oddly attractive too. He looked a lot like a cowboy, wearing some blue jeans, a sleeveless blue jean jacket, sunglasses, and a white cowboy hat. His long black hair was pulled back into a low ponytail giving him that sly look. I sat up in my seat and winced at the sudden pain I felt on the back of my thighs. I guess Kane over did it…

"Um…where is Kane?" I asked.

He smirked, "He had to get ready for the next Monday night Raw so I told him I would take you home instead."

I nodded and glanced out of the window. The area we were in didn't look familiar to me. There was so much open land and blue skies stretching on for miles. I glanced at him and then told him, "Oh…well this isn't the way to my house."

"Sure it is…" he said. "It's the way to your new house."

I glanced at him, "Wow, I told you and Kane that I would give you what you wanted as long as I got to go home."

He chuckled, "Right, but you never said which house to take you to."

I rolled my eyes, "I can't believe this is happening to me."

"Well believe it doll. What made you think that Kane would give you up that easily?" he said. "Hell, if you were my wife right now, I wouldn't have given you a chance to leave at all."

I glanced at him, "Oh that's nice and here I was thinking that you were the nicer brother."

"I can be if you let me. Kane is a hot head and very hard to deal with at times." He said.

"Tell me about it…he definitely threw me into a mirror when he first took me from home." I said.

He glanced over at me for a second, "I'm sorry about that. Kane's never been the gentle type."

I looked down at my belly, realizing for the first time that it felt kind of hard. I placed my hand on it and started crying silently. I couldn't believe I was pregnant to Kane…and married to him on top of that. All of my dreams of ever finding that one person who would love me and take care of me unconditionally, were all gone.

"Are you ok?" The Undertaker asked.

I wiped a tear from my face and folded my arms, not looking in his direction.

"Hey, I know this all seems bad, but I promise it won't be as bad as you think. All you have to do is open your heart." He said.

I shook my head, "I've already given him everything…it's getting use to being a mom that I'm scared of."

"You shouldn't be scared Katrina. Kane may be a prick, but he'll take care of you and that child." He said.

"Oh yea, and what if he doesn't? What if he treats me like his possession or doesn't take care of me and the baby?" I said as more tears poured from my eyes.

He fell silent for a moment and then glanced at me. "If he doesn't take care of you…I'll kick his ass,"

I giggled as I wiped my eyes, "And if he still doesn't after that?"

"Then…I'll take care of you." He said.

A smiled crept across my face as those words traveled through my mind. He would take care of me? Like hell he would. If I knew Kane, he would never let his own brother take over his affairs. It was pretty interesting to think about though.

A few minutes later, we arrived at this large clearing of land that was surrounded by a wooden fence. He turned into a long driveway that led up to the nicest ranch I had ever seen. It had a large porch with a bench swing and other chairs, plenty of land with ATV tracks in it, and a large garage on the side.

"What is this place?" I asked.

He parked the truck and smiled at me, "Well for the time being, it's your new house but it's my house in reality."

I smiled, "Wow…it's so beautiful."

"Thanks," he said as he hopped out of the truck. I took off my seat belt and got ready to get out when he came around and stopped me.

"Hold on, let me carry you." He said.

I stared at him for a moment, "I'm ok."

"Listen, I know Kane was a little rough with you last night…so don't be difficult."

I moved some of my hair behind my ear before nodding. With ease, he scooped me up into his arms and kicked his door closed.

"Damn girl, you're really light," he said. "Have eaten much?"

"Of course I have…don't forget I haven't gained the extra weight yet." I said.

He nodded, "True."

When we got onto the porch, he sat me down long enough to open the front door to the house. He then picked me back up and took me into the house. I looked around at the place, admiring all its beauty. He had so many paintings on the walls and plenty of furniture made of the finest material. He carried me through the kitchen telling me all about it as we passed. When we reached the next hallway, there were a set of steps leading up to the next floor. I held onto him tightly as he carried me up there to the first bedroom on the right. It was a gorgeous yellow color with white curtains and a white carpet. The bed was pretty large and had a white comforter with yellow flowers on it.

As he sat me down on the bed, I instantly noticed a white canopy crib in the corner across from me. I smiled at it slightly suddenly feeling ready to place my baby inside of it.

"It's so pretty here." I said. "Did you do this yourself?"

He shook his head, "No…well…yes…Kane picked this place out but I did all the decorating. I hope you find it relaxing to be here."

"Oh I do already, thank you…so when will Kane be getting here?" I asked.

"Tuesday morning. He'll probably want you to start showing up to Raw with him at some point so…get ready for that." He said.

I shook my head, "That isn't a good idea Undertaker. If my brother finds out about me and Kane he'll kill me for sure."

The Undertaker chuckled, "Funny, I told him the same thing…for a man who claims to want a woman like you…he really doesn't act like it."

I looked up at him, "What do you mean a woman like me?"

He glanced at me, "I meant…a strong, independent, and beautiful woman."

I looked down at my lap hiding my blush, "Well, thanks Undertaker. I appreciate that."

"No problem," he said.

We both got quiet for a moment before a question crossed my mind. "Um Undertaker…can I ask you something?"

He crossed his arms, "Sure."

"Did you really agree with Kane's plans, or was it all an act?" I asked.

He unfolded his arms and slowly took off his sunglasses. My heartbeat sped up when his eyes met mine. "Do you want the truth?"

"Yes please." I said.

He sighed and slowly nodded, "Yes…it was an act on my part."

I looked out the window that was next to my bed. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"Because…I thought you'd be good for Kane. Sure he could have went about this in another way but he was set in his ways."

"Ok." I said as I dropped my gaze back to my lap.

He took a few steps towards me and gently lifted my head with his hand. "Hey, if you ever need to vent to someone…I'm here for you. Ok?"

I wasn't sure if I should trust him but I agreed to it anyways. "Ok."

"Alright, well I'll be in the weight room if you need me. I'm on your side Kat, remember that."

I watched him quietly as he left me in peace. At that moment I didn't know what to do or how to feel. All I could do was roll with the flow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Embracing the Hate**

In some ways I felt pretty safe being in the house with Mark. That first night, he cooked dinner, watched a few pregnancy videos with me, and even ran me a nice warm bath. I guess he felt bad about everything I was going through and was trying to make me as comfortable as possible. It helped a little bit but…my mind still traveled back to the negative aspect of things. I was more afraid of what my brother was going to say once he realized what had happened to me. Gosh I hoped he didn't hate me after we talked about it…

"Thanks so much for helping me out Mark. I feel a little better now." I said as we walked down the hall to get back to my room. I had just gotten out of the tub and was ready for bed now. My legs were still somewhat sore from the rough sex between Kane and I but the bath definitely helped with that.

"You're welcome Kat. Let me know if you need anything else." He said when I made it to my door.

I smiled at him and he returned the smile. "I'm going to talk to Kane about holding off your appearance on Raw. It's way too dangerous for you to go on there."

"Yeah I know. Do you think you'll be able to convince him?"

"Of course I will and if he doesn't listen we'll just have a problem won't we?" he said.

I laughed, "Yeah I guess so. Anyways I'm going to head to bed. Thanks again."

"Anytime sweetie…" he said, looking lost in thought.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He shook his head, "No I'm not, but don't worry about it. Just go get some rest."

I nodded and went into my room, glancing at him once before closing the door. Over those next few days, Mark became very distant, which made me feel a little strange. Did I do something wrong or was it something else?

That Monday morning, I woke up to find that I was all alone in the house. I walked around looking for the Undertaker, but he was nowhere in sight. I ended up being alone in that house that entire day. That night, I decided to watch Raw just to see what Kane would do to my brother who was an emotional wreck when the show started. He marched to the ring with the angriest look on his face that I had never seen before. To be perfectly honest…I was scared of him. There were bags under his red eyes and sweat trickling from his forehead.

He grabbed a mic from Lillian and started talking directly to Kane.

"Alright man I've just about had it with your games. I want my sister back and I want her back right now!"

The crowd cheered in response as my brother took off his shirt and tossed it. I couldn't believe how much emotion he was showing in that ring and it only made me more scared to tell him I was pregnant.

"Kane! I'm giving you one opportunity to hand my sister over and I'm not asking you…I'm TELLING you!"

Kane's music suddenly came on and the arena was painted in his ominous red light. When the fire exploded Kane came out at the top of the ramp, staring my brother down. He wore an evil smirk on his face as he watched my brother pace back and forth in the ring.

"John…how dare you come out here and demand I return your precious little sister to you." He said.

"How dare you take her away from me?" John said.

Kane laughed, "Oh John, I haven't really taken Katrina away from you…I took her from that horrible life you had her living in. Tell me John…how would you feel if you were in Katrina's shoes hm? Would you want her telling you that you couldn't go to college…that your dreams would never help you get ahead in life?"

John's entire expression changed, "Wait a second…you're trying to turn her against me?"

"I'm not doing anything except showing her the error of your ways. For too long she has been afraid to be her own person, to do her own thing…and now it's time for that to change." Kane said with a smirk. "You see…I haven't harmed your sister, I've helped her, John."

John shook his head, "No…what have you done to her? Where is she!"

"She's fine John," Kane said into the camera, "And if you're listening Katrina, I want you to know that there is nothing wrong with embracing the hate…your brother has already embraced it by showing his hatred towards me…now you must release your own."

"Don't listen to him Kat!" John said. "You know I've only been trying to protect you. I love you so much sis and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"Except…let her be who she wants to be." said a dark voice from another place. Kane looked around until he saw his brother appear from behind him. I was a little shocked to see him myself…not knowing he had truly left me here all alone. It was almost as if he was telling me to escape this place.

"It's true John…Kane hasn't hurt Katrina…well…at least I think he hasn't."

Kane stared at the Undertaker, "What are you doing here big brother! I asked you to watch her!"

"Katrina won't run from us Kane…she knows we'll find her if she does." The Undertaker said as he looked into the camera. His eyes sent a strange chill down my spine that I couldn't explain. "I also came here because we have something we need to discuss…"

Kane looked into the eyes of his brother wondering what was on his mind. I sat up straight in my seat, wondering what he was going to say as well.

"Kane as much as I admire your plans…I must beg you not to bring Katrina to this place just yet."

My brother's eyes widened. "What! You two better release her or else!"

The Undertaker glared at John, "Trust me when I say…it's for her own good that we keep her away from you John. You've grown very frustrated and Katrina just might be different than what you remember."

"What did you do to her…" John said, getting very angry.

The Undertaker glared at Kane who simply started laughing. "Let's just say that Katrina has accepted more than just a little hate…she's accepted my heart as well."

The crowd had mixed reactions when Kane said that, but as for my brother he hopped out of the ring and went to fight Kane. Unfortunately Kane and the Undertaker retreated backstage where John lost sight of them. I felt tears coming on as I glared at the telephone sitting next to me. Now was my chance…I had to call my brother and tell him the truth. Slowly I moved towards the phone and gently picked it up. I listened for the dial tone before punching in my brother's cell phone number.

At first I was certain he wasn't going to answer, but one the very last ring I heard his voice.

"Hello?" he said.

"John?" I said.

He gasped, "Kat! Oh my goodness Kat where are you?"

I closed my eyes and bit my bottom lip, "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" he said. "Did they hurt you?"

"No…but they did give me some things to think about." I said.

He sighed, "Kat, what's the matter…you sound really upset."

I started crying, "Look John…I'm not coming back home."

"Why! What have they done to you!" he yelled.

"John…I was forced to marry Kane." I cried. "I'm so sorry."

His breathing picked up, "That bastard…how could he do this to you!"

I thought about what he had said and then wiped my eyes, "You know what…he didn't do anything wrong here John…_you_ did."

"I did! How?" he asked.

"Just like they said John. You kept treating me like a child! I'm a grown woman and should be out following my dreams right now but no…you held me back and now I'm not only married to a mad man but I'm pregnant too!"

He got extremely quiet for a moment, "Are you fucking serious."

"Yes I am John and I'm keeping my baby whether you like it or not." I said.

He sighed, "Kat…I don't know what to say…"

"How about your sorry or maybe you should just stop worrying about me…clearly the brother's of destruction noticed a lot more about me than you ever did…"

"Kat wait-"

I didn't wait for him to say anything, I just hung up. I thought I was going to cry after talking to him but I ended up feeling…better. I sighed to myself and went back upstairs to go to sleep. I was happy that I had finally gotten that weight off of my chest.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kane's Mood Swings**

"Who in the hell told you to show up on Raw anyway!" was the sound I woke up to that following morning. I opened my eyes and stretched my arms out before sitting up in bed.

"Kane, I had to Ok? The plan you originally had would have gotten Katrina hurt and you know it!" the Undertaker yelled.

Kane growled with fury, "I would have protected her! Under no circumstances would I allow John to hurt his own flesh and blood! Why do you care so much anyway, it's not like she's your wife!"

"Yes but as of right now she's my sister-in-law, and she's carrying my future niece or nephew. I want to keep her as safe as possible Kane and the route you were going would have definitely caused problems."

I got up from bed and made my way to the door, still listening to their conversation. I opened the door slowly and made my way to the stairs, careful not to make too much noise.

"Are you trying to tell me how to treat my wife?" Kane asked. "You had a wife once and I never told you how to treat her!"

"Because I always treated her right Kane, look…Kat is a wonderful woman and I don't want to see you lose her." He said.

"I won't lose her. She doesn't have a choice but to stay by my side no matter what." Kane said with satisfaction in his voice. "Just wait Taker, when she finally embraces the hate…not only will she completely fall into my arms, but she'll lose John forever."

I came around the corner finding Kane's back turned to me and the Undertaker looking in my direction. He looked very tired which told me that he and Kane had been arguing about this for awhile now.

"I've already embraced it." I said making Kane turn around and face me. He smirked upon seeing me and then opened his arms for me to hug him.

I didn't know why, but I smiled and made my way towards him. As soon as his arms closed around me, I instantly felt safe. He gently kissed my forehead and then stared down into my eyes.

"I called John after your segment last night…it felt real nice to tell him everything that was on my mind." I said with a smirk.

Kane laughed and then gently caressed my face. "How did he take it?"

"Pretty bad. He was very shocked when I told him about us and the baby." I said as I stepped away from him.

"Y-you told him already?" he said.

"Yes."

The Undertaker smirked a little and then turned towards the refrigerator.

Kane balled up his fists and then slammed them down on the counter. I jumped away a little taken aback by his sudden anger.

"Katrina…I never told you to do that! Why would you tell him everything!" he yelled. "My plan was to have you tell him face to face, not over the phone!"

My eyes widened as I stared into Kane's angered face. "Excuse me, but the last time I checked I'm a grown woman and I'm very capable of making my own decisions."

His eyes narrowed at me as he took a step towards me, "Who in the hell do you think you're talking to like that?"

I took a few steps back as the Undertaker looked over his shoulder at Kane. "Hey Kane, chill out alright?"

"Stay out of this big brother!" he yelled. "What I do or say to my wife isn't any of your concern.."

"It is when you're in my house Kane…so knock it off."

I watched as Kane took a couple deep breaths, looking at each of us with such anger raging in his bones. When he finally calmed himself, he took a step towards me and took my hands into his own.

"Look, I'm sorry Kat. I just want you to learn to do as you're told when I tell you to do it." he said.

I glared at him like he was insane. "Oh that's nice…now you're going to treat me like John did? I don't think so Kane. As I said before…I'm a grown woman and will do what I want when I feel like it."

He sighed and turned away from me for a moment. I gulped to myself, hoping I hadn't just pissed him off more. Finally, he put his hands on his hips and looked over his shoulder at me. "Alright Katrina, you got me there but mark my words….if you continue to act like that towards me, I'll make sure you regret it." he said before leaving the kitchen.

I blinked not believing he had just threatened me like that. The Undertaker shook his head, "Wow…and he wonders why women don't stay with him."

I laughed a little, "Yeah I know what you mean, but you know what…I'm not that afraid of him anymore."

"You're not?" he asked as he turned all the way around to face me.

I shook my head, "No. If Kane really loves me, I'm sure he won't do anything to harm me."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Kat." The Undertaker said. "My brother's temper has no limits…so if I were you I would heed his warning."

I chuckled and walked to the counter to make some coffee, "You worry too much Undertaker. Kane would never harm someone he loves…would he?"

"he's harmed me…that's enough proof for me to go by. Listen Katrina, just be careful."

I glanced up into his green eyes, suddenly feeling the compassion that raged through his body for me. What was it about this man that I wasn't seeing? He seemed so gentle and loving towards me and I had no clue why.

"Ok Undertaker. I'll be careful." I said as we held each other's gaze for another moment. I didn't know why, but his eyes being locked on mine was very paralyzing. Whenever I looked into Kane's eyes, all I saw was hate and anger towards the world, but not in Taker's eyes. He was truly feeling for me and wanted to make sure that his future niece and nephew came into this world safely. In some ways, that really helped with my opinion about him. He definitely had a heart under all that darkness…if only Kane had one.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kane's Outburst**

I thought things between Kane and I would get better, but over the next four months it only worsened. Every time he would come to the house to see me, he felt that he had the right to tell me what to do. In some ways I felt like a servant, and I was just about ready to snap.

"Katrina, my back is killing me…give me a massage would ya?" he asked when I got out of the shower one night.

I rolled my eyes at him and put my dirty clothes in the clothes basket. "Not now Kane, I'm really tired from doing all the other house work today."

He glanced at me like my head had just fallen off. "Excuse me? What did you say to me?"

I looked at him as I walked to my bed and sat down, "You heard me. I'm…tired…"

He chuckled, "Well I don't care about you being tired…my back hurts…so do as I say and-"

"No!" I yelled as I stood to my feet.

He turned around and approached me, "How dare you speak to me like that!"

"How dare you treat me like a slave! Kane I agreed to be your wife not your personal assistant!" I screamed before walking past him and going to the closet.

"Where are you going?" he asked as I put on some jeans and threw off my nightdress. I then put on a black sweater and some shoes before heading for the door.

"I'm going to blow off some steam why?" I snapped.

His eyes narrowed, "Katrina, if you walk out that door you better not come back because I promise you something bad will happen if you do!"

I chuckled, "Whatever Kane…a few months ago that might have scared me. But thanks to you showing me how to be a braver person…I could care less what you do anymore."

He growled, "Alright Kat…fine. Go blow off some steam…but you will regret it when you come back."

I rolled my eyes and left the room not really caring what he had to say anymore. All I wanted to do was get away from him so I could clear my mind. When I got outside, I went to the porch swing and sat down, rubbing my belly and taking deep breaths as I fought back tears. Maybe I had made a mistake in marrying this monster. He was just so evil and didn't seem to have any compassion in him at all. If only I had the chance to carry someone else's child…

I was sitting there for almost an hour before I saw The Undertaker's motorcycle riding up the driveway with him on the back of it. I smiled a little loving that he was home. There was no way I was going back in the house without some type of protection especially when I just pissed Kane off.

He glanced at me with a smirk before parking his bike in the garage. I crossed my legs and rested my hands on my belly watching him closely. When he finally made it to the porch I smiled at him, giving him permission to sit down next to me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked me.

I shrugged, "I'm alright…just pissed off with Kane as usual."

He sighed, "What he do this time?"

"The usual…ordering me around like a slave. When is he going to realize that I didn't agree to that." I said.

He sighed, "I don't know Kat and I'm sorry he's been treating you like that. I've tried to talk to him but it goes in one ear and out the other."

I looked down at my belly, "Well, I don't want to bring my baby into this world knowing what he's capable of."

"I understand how you feel but give it some time Kat, he'll come around."

"You said that last time." I told him.

He sighed, "I know I did…"

I giggled, "Look, I know you want your brother to be happy, but you've got to tell him that I won't stay with him if he keeps this up. I have no reason to stay with him now so…there isn't anything holding me back from leaving."

He nodded as the moon shined on his eyes. "You look like you could use a walk…come on."

I glanced at his hand that he had out for me. I smiled and gently placed my hand in his letting him help me to my feet. We then walked around the house to a trail that led to the woods. It was kind of dark, so he grabbed a flashlight from the garage before we headed back there.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see…it's a little place I found when I first had this place built." He said as we walked hand in hand through the woods.

"Man you love it dark don't you?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Yea I do. It makes things more interesting."

I giggled a little and looked at the moonlit tree tops. They looked so green even at night. A few seconds later we came to a small clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. The Undertaker helped me through the bushes and then led me to the middle of the clearing. The moon shined directly on us giving us plenty of light. On top of that, some fireflies started flying around us. I smiled when I caught one and peeked in at it.

"This place is beautiful." I said.

He watched me as I looked around the place admiring its beauty. "I'm glad you like it…hey Kat I need to ask you something."

"What is it?" I asked as I picked a rose out of the bushes and placed it in my hair.

It got quiet for a few moments so I turned around and looked at him. He had his hands over his face and appeared to be crying.

"Undertaker? Are you alright?" I asked as I approached him.

He wiped his face off and then looked at me. "Katrina…If I told you that there was a chance you weren't carrying Kane's child…would that upset you?"

I chuckled wondering what he was getting at. "Uh…well…yes and no. Why?"

He sighed and turned away from me, "Oh God what have I done…"

"Undertaker, you're scaring me…what's going on?" I asked.

He took a few deep breaths and then looked at me again. For a few seconds he looked into my eyes before shaking his head, "It's nothing…I'm just freaking out a little."

"About what?" I asked. "Undertaker-"

"-Mark…my real name is Mark." He said as he took my hands into his own. "Just call me that from now on ok?"

I nodded slowly, feeling really confused about all of this."Ok…Mark it is."

He smiled and hugged me making me feel even weirder. He then pulled away and stared deep into my eyes with wonder. "I can't believe he hasn't told you yet."

"Who? Who hasn't told me what?"

He was just about to tell me something when we heard Kane yelling from the house.

"Katrina! Where the fuck are you!" he yelled.

I shivered in fear knowing he was really pissed. "We better get back before he finds us."

He nodded and led me back to the house where we found Kane standing on the porch.

"Where in the hell have you two been?" he asked as he looked at both of us.

I sighed, "we were walking around the house why?"

He stepped toward me but I didn't back down. "Because I told you I wanted a massage and you still left this house!"

"Wow Kane, get out of her face man," Mark said as he stepped between us.

"You stay out of this Undertaker this has nothing to do with you!" he yelled.

Mark sighed, "But it does…now get out of her face!"

Kane growled and shoved Mark out of the way before stepping back in my face. "What the hell is going on between you two?"

I blinked at him, "Nothing! We're friends!"

"Then why is he all protective of you?" he asked. "He didn't seem that protective before!"

"Kane, I'm carrying his niece or nephew and he doesn't want to see anything happen to me or this child!" I screamed. "Now get out of my face!"

Suddenly without warning, Kane slapped me across the face. The only thing I remembered was the pain I felt in my left cheek and my body hitting the ground. I busted into tears while Mark and Kane began to fight. I didn't watch what happened because I was so stunned at Kane hitting me like that.

"Get out of my house! You know better than to hit a woman!" Mark yelled as he climbed back on the porch. "She is staying here! You get the hell out of here!"

Kane chuckled, "Fine…and while you're at it…take this!"

I didn't know what Kane threw at first until I heard the clang of small metal hit the porch. The object then rolled over to where I could see it, and I realized it was Kane's wedding band.

"Clearly you can take better care of her so you keep her! Besides…I have another wife anyway!"

Mark growled, "Just go! You prick!"

I kept crying until Mark walked over to me and picked me up in his arms. "I'm so sorry about that Katrina. Here, let's go in the house."

I laid my head against him as he carried me into the house. So many thoughts ran in my mind at that point. I wondered what I was going to do now that Kane was out of my life…


	11. Chapter 11

**The Pipebomb**

"Here hold this against your cheek." Mark said when we made it back in the house. He had taken me up to my room and sat me on the bed. He then went to the kitchen and came back with an ice pack that was wrapped up in a cloth.

I sniffled as I placed some pressure on the pack, keeping it on my cheek. "Gosh…I can't believe he hit me."

"Yea I know, I'm so sorry about that Katrina. He's never hit a woman before." He told me as he sat down next to me.

I sighed, "It's alright, it wasn't your fault."

He looked down at his lap and then sighed heavily, "His anger is my fault."

"How so?" I asked as I looked up at him. "He seems like he's angry all the time."

Mark shook his head and walked away from me, "No…he's more angry than usual and I know it's my fault."

I put the ice pack down and stood up. Slowly I walked up to him and turned his head so he could look at me. "Mark…Kane isn't here now…tell me what's on your mind."

"You want the truth?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

He stepped closer to me and looked into my eyes. "There is something that's been bugging me like crazy, something I told Kane before he kidnapped you."

"What did you tell him?" I asked.

He sighed, "Listen…that drink that Kane gave you at the bar…was something I created."

I chuckled, "Oh wow…anything else?"

He nodded and walked me back to the bed. "Yeah there's more…that same night after Kane spoke to you…he asked me to watch you through the night just to make sure you didn't have a bad reaction to the drink. I really didn't know why he didn't watch you instead but…I didn't think to question it."

I shrugged and put the ice pack back on my cheek. "So what's the issue?"

"It's what happened that night..between us."

"Us? I don't understand." I said.

He sighed and looked at me with tears in his eyes, "I feel like such a pig…but I laid in the bed with you because you were having nightmares. You turned over and wrapped your arms around me. The next thing I knew…I was kissing you and you were kissing me back."

I turned away from him actually smiling instead of crying. "Oh…so we…had sex is what you're telling me?"

He nodded, "Yea…and the baby is be mine."

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because Kane didn't start messing with you in that way until a week before he abducted you. The two weeks before that…it was me."

I shivered, "Oh God...how could you do that to Kane?"

"I'm so sorry Kat…you were just so beautiful and full of so much passion I couldn't resist." He said as tears filled his eyes. "Plus Kane doesn't know how to be with a woman. As you can see, he has no clue how to treat them or show them any kind of love and affection. To make matters worse…I had a crush on you for the longest time anyway."

"You did?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes I did and I fell in love with you that first night we made love."

I sighed not really knowing how to feel. I was sort of mad that Mark did this to Kane but at the same time…I felt better knowing that Kane wasn't the father of my kid.

"Wow…this is a lot to take in Mark." I said.

"I know and I'm sorry." He said.

I sighed, "It's fine…but if you don't mind I want to go back home in the morning. I need some time to think all this over ok?"

He nodded, "Alright. I'll take you back at 9."

Without another word he left me in peace. I didn't know what to do or say at that point so I laid down and went to sleep.

That next morning, he took me back to my apartment where I found John waiting on me.

"I called him and told him I was bringing you back if that's alright." Mark said.

I nodded, "Yea that's fine."

"Hey Katrina…you know I did all of this for you right?" he asked.

I looked at him and then down at my belly. "Yeah I know but I still need some time to think about it."

"I understand."

I smiled at him and then got out of the car. I ran straight into John's arms and he squeezed me tight. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Thanks big brother." I said before turning and waving at Mark. He nodded and then pulled off leaving me alone with John.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked.

I sighed, "Just Kane. Mark was pretty sweet most of the time."

He nodded, "Hm…where is Kane?"

"With his other wife apparently." I said. "But it's cool, me and the baby will be alright."

"How far along are you?" he asked as he touched my belly.

"Five months, and I just found out that Kane isn't even the father of the baby." I said.

John gasped, "So it was Taker wasn't it? That night I told you I heard you moaning…"

I nodded, "Yes…yes it was."

"Damn sis…well what's going to happen with you and Mark now?" he asked.

I sighed and made my way to the porch, "I really don't know John. I mean I'm glad the baby isn't Kane's but…I'm hurt that Mark didn't tell me from the beginning."

John rubbed my back trying to help me feel better. "It's alright sis, things will get better after this."

"How? I don't know if I can trust anyone anymore."

He sighed, "You can trust me and I'm telling you that Mark really cares for you and that baby. I can see it in his eyes."

I chuckled, "You of all people actually agree with Mark being around me?"

He nodded, "Yes. Ever since you flipped out on me over the phone…I've felt terrible."

I smiled and hugged him, "It's alright John, I'm not mad anymore."

"Good." He said before we walked into the house. It felt so nice to be back in my own place again but now I was feeling like something was missing.


	12. Chapter 12

**An Angel is Born**

I didn't know what to do about this whole situation. Two and a half months had passed since I last seen Mark and my baby's due date was coming up within the next two months. I started working with my brother again, only this time he didn't require me to be at wrestling events. I didn't mind it since I really didn't want to see Mark or his brother for that matter. All I wanted to do was focus on being a mom.

Still…I had to admit, I did miss seeing Mark in my life. Though he was sleeping with me in my sleep, I still felt that he kind of saved me from Kane. Every night before I went to bed, I found myself thinking about him a whole lot. When he was on my mind, I would smile and touch the little gift he left inside of me. I didn't know if I should let him back into my life so soon though…

One morning, I got up and started making myself some breakfast. I opened all the curtains in my kitchen and living room, letting all the sun into my house. Just as I put some pancake mix into the skillet, there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked politely.

"Special delivery." Said the deep voice from the other side of the door.

I smiled to myself, realizing who it was and opened the door slowly. My eyes met up with his emerald ones, bringing joy to my heart. I smirked at him as he smiled back at me lifting a huge bouquet of roses up for me to see.

"I thought you could use these." He said.

I giggled, and took the flowers from him. His hand gently brushed mine as I grabbed them causing me to smile more.

"Thank you." I said.

He nodded and then turned to leave. I knew right then and there that I wanted him back in my life because my heart seemed to break seeing him walk away from me like that.

"Uh Mark?" I blurted out.

He stopped and looked back at me. "Yeah?"

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" I asked as I looked down at the roses.

He smirked and then approached me with his hands in his pockets. My eyes stayed locked with mine until we were face to face.

"I'd love to, but I don't want to make you feel obligated to keep me here." He said.

I shrugged, "I don't feel obligated…I just miss you."

He smiled, "Ok then, what did you make?"

I smiled and took his hand, "Follow me and you'll see."

He licked his lips and followed me into the house, shutting the door behind him. I couldn't help but keep a smile on my face as we entered the kitchen. I grabbed a vase from the windowsill over the sink and placed the roses inside with some water. He watched me from the table as I smelled them and then placed them in the window.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

I shrugged and started flipping the pancakes in the skillet, "Ok I guess…it's been pretty quiet here unless John visits."

He nodded, "Same here. It's not the same at my place without you around."

I smiled at him, "Oh. Well thanks for giving me my space. It's really given me some time to think about things."

I heard him get up from the table but I didn't turn and look at him. I took the pancakes out and put them on his plate along with some bacon I had made earlier. Before I knew it, he had his arms wrapped around me, embracing me against his warm body. I sat his plate down on the counter and gently tried pushing him away from me, but he simply turned me around.

"Mark please…I don't think this is a good idea just yet." I said.

He shook his head and placed his hands on each side of my head. "Don't tell me what you think Kat…tell me what you _feel_."

I bit my bottom lip as I looked up into his eyes. My hands unconsciously traveled up his strong arms and rested on his shoulders. Not being able to control myself anymore, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down so I could kiss him. The moment our lips joined together I felt the passion surging through my body into his own. He took over , and parted my lips, letting his tongue invade my mouth. I closed my eyes just as he lifted me up by my thighs and sat me on the counter. He then began kissing my neck, sending new chills down my spine. I leaned my head back giving him better access to my skin. I moaned softly and gently rubbed his arms and the back of his head, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He finally moved back up to my lips, possessing me with his lust and passion.

"Oh Mark," I said when he pulled away for a few seconds. We looked into each other's eyes, catching our breaths as we held on to each other's bodies. I bit my bottom lip before he brought his lips back down to mine. His hand cupped the back of my head as he slid his tongue deeper into my mouth. I moaned when his other hand slid between my legs and fiddled with my sensitive spot.

"Uhh…Mark…no…not yet…" I said as I gently pulled his hand away from me.

He breathed deeply against the side of my neck, "Katrina, I want you so bad."

"I know…but I really want to wait until-" I stopped talking when I felt pain surge through my body. I closed my eyes and dug my nails into his shoulders, crying out in agony.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I laid my head against his chest.

I shook my head, "no…my belly…it hurts…"

He reached down and gently touched my stomach. More pain rose from within, and I broke down into tears. "Oh God! Mark please take me to the hospital…I think I'm in labor."

"Labor, but I thought you weren't due for another month and a half?" he said.

I smiled at him, "You…you remembered?"

"Of course I did. After all this is my child too." He said.

I smiled and gently kissed his lips before screaming in pain again. Mark quickly hoisted me into his arms and carried me out to his truck. He didn't waste any time getting me inside and then driving me to the hospital. On our way there, Mark took the liberty of calling my brother to let him know I was in labor. My pain worsened by time we made it there. The nurses and doctors took me to the delivery room where I stayed for nearly 12 hours before my water actually broke. By then my brother and my best friend Christian had arrived at the hospital.

"Push Katrina, push! You're doing great sweetie," the doctor said.

I held onto Mark's hand, breathing deeply and sweating profusely as I pushed to bring our child into the world. It took nearly four whole pushes before I heard her cry for the first time. I cried when they held her up for us to see. She looked so healthy yet small in size.

I looked up at Mark and he smiled down at me before kissing my forehead. "You did it champ."

I giggled and wiped my eyes, "No, we did it."

He smiled and kissed my lips before the doctor let him cut the umbilical cord. After that, they got me all cleaned up while washing her off and getting her weighed.

"She's 5 pounds, 8 ounces," the nurse announced as she put a diaper on her and then wrapped her up in a pink blanket. They also placed a white hat on her head to keep her warm before handing her to me.

"Now, we are going to be taking her to the nursery to make sure everything is developed alright but you can hold her for now." She told me as she gave her to me.

I smiled at her as her cries came to a halt and she looked at me and Mark for the first time. Her eyes were just like his, along with her hair color.

"Hi sweetie," I said. "Mommy loves you,"

She made a soft noise and then looked at Mark who had given her his finger. Her little fingers wrapped around his large index finger, making me cry tears of joy.

"What should we name her?" Mark asked.

I looked down at her for a moment and then it came to me, "Angel…Angel Marie Calaway."

He smiled, "That's a perfect name."

I smiled at him and then suddenly felt weak. "Uh…Mark can you take her…I feel…really…"

Before I could say anything else, I had passed out completely. I guess I was really tired from having Angel and needed to rest. As long as Mark was there when I opened my eyes, it didn't matter. I was happy to have him back in my life again.


	13. Chapter 13

**What's The Plan?**

I opened my eyes a few hours later to see my brother standing next to my bed holding Angel. He was making her smile with his funny faces and baby talk. I then glanced over to the chair in the corner and saw Mark sitting there fast asleep. I smiled and then pressed the button to make my bed sit up. John glanced at me when the bed started making noise.

"Well good morning sunshine," John said as he made his way over to me. "Look Angel, your mommy's awake."

I smiled, "Nice to see you too John…has the doctor said anything about her?"

He nodded, "Yeah, he told Mark that she's perfectly healthy for a preemie. You should be able to go home tomorrow."

"Ok." I said as I rubbed my eyes. "How long has Mark been here? He looks really tired."

John chuckled, "Sis, he hasn't left you or Angel's side at all. He really loves you guys."

I smiled and glanced at the sleeping giant in the corner. "Well…that's good to know."

John cleared his throat and then sat down on my bed. "Listen sis, I was thinking…maybe you should consider moving back to Texas with Mark."

My eyes widened, "You of all people think I should move back with Mark."

He laughed, "Yes, I think it's the best thing to do since you two have a daughter now and he seems willing to take care of you both."

"Well, what about you? I know things are always great when I'm working with you,"

He sighed, "Yeah I know, but I think I can do this on my own."

"Really?"

He nodded and then glanced down at Angel. "When you got kidnapped, I was a nervous wreck but each time I headed down to the ring, I didn't notice a change in the audience, my energy was still the same, and most of all…I didn't have to worry about you getting hurt."

I smiled, "That's true."

"Besides Kat, you're a mother now and you have responsibilities of your own. I'm so sorry I kept you from making those types of decisions…I was just scared to let go."

"Well…I'm glad you finally are John. It makes things easier now."

He smiled and then handed Angel to me. Her smile was so precious, even more than the rays shining through the clouds outside. I knew from the look in her eyes that she was something special in my life and I had to make the right choices for her.

Mark woke up about ten minutes after John left. During that time I had gotten up out of bed and walked around with Angel in my arms. It still kind of hurt to walk but, I really didn't want to be confined to the bed any longer.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" he asked as he stretched his arms out above his head. "I hope you don't hurt yourself."

I smiled and shook my head, "No I'm alright. I was just putting Angel to sleep for the first time."

He smiled and got up, stretching once again before approaching me. "She's so beautiful like you."

I glanced up at him, "Thanks for the complement Mark, but you'll have to do better than that to fully gain my heart."

He frowned slightly, "What do you mean? I thought things were ok between us."

"They are and that's my problem…I want us to be more than ok Mark. I want us to be excellent….and completely happy."

He sighed and glanced out the window. "I understand Kat, but I need you to tell me what I need to do to make that happen."

I walked over to Angel's hospital crib and laid her inside. "Not just you Mark…I need to help this relationship too…and for starters…I'm going to move back in with you."

His eyes lit up with excitement. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am…you have no idea how much I missed you, and when I saw Angel for the first time and I talked to my brother…I knew I had to do something."

He smiled and approached me in three strides. Gently he tilted my head back and kissed me softly. He stared into my eyes with joy as he slowly let me go. "You have no idea how happy that makes me Kat…I love you so much."

I smiled and put my arms around his neck, "And I love you."

We kissed once more before he scooped me into his arms and carried me back to my bed. "You need more rest sweetie."

I nodded and pulled the covers back over my legs. "Will you be here in the morning? The doctor said I could go home."

"I sure will baby. I'll go to your place tonight and pick you and Angel up some clothes and then I'll come back ok?"

"Ok," I answered with a smirk.

He rubbed my forehead with his thumb gently. I closed my eyes against the warmth that ran through my body. "I promise you that we'll be the happiest couple ever." He said before leaning down and kissing my forehead. I smiled and then dozed off as the meds kicked In, thinking about what he had just said. I hoped he was telling the truth because it would break my heart if he turned out to be like Kane.

That next morning he was there like he promised. After the doctor had me and the baby checked out, he happily left the room so I could get dressed. As I got myself dressed in the jeans and t-shirt Mark brought me, I watched him carefully dress our daughter. She was kind of fidgety with him at first but she soon laid still so he could finish. Man did he look so cute taking care of her. I wanted to kiss him so bad for it…

We left the hospital and went straight to the airport where we were flown to Texas. I was kind of shocked that Mark wasted no time getting us there. He had packed all of my stuff and had it shipped to his place the day before, that way we didn't have to worry about packing. As soon as we got there, we spent time getting Angel's room all together while she laid in her little canopy crib. She hardly cried that day until nightfall when we decided to go to bed. She had woken up every three hours for either a diaper change or to eat. Lucky for me, Mark never once let me get out of bed to tend to her.

"I've got this Kat, you just get some rest." He whispered the third time she woke up.

"Are you sure?" I asked. "I could get up you know."

"Yeah but you literally just gave birth to her a day and a half ago. You need to rest trust me."

I nodded as he kissed the side of my head and then got up to check on her. I couldn't fight the smile that etched itself onto my face. He was really trying to be a great father and boyfriend to me...and I wasn't complaining.


	14. Chapter 14

**So Unexpected**

Angel grew pretty well over those next four weeks. She also smiled more whenever Mark and I would talk to her. As for myself, I was healing pretty well too and found myself enjoying every minute I was spending with Mark. We had grown so close since Angel was born and most of it was on his part.

"I'm going to the grocery store, do you need anything?" he asked.

"Uh, can you pick up some spaghetti noodles so I can cook tomorrow?" I asked him as I tested Angel's bottle to see if it was too hot.

I could see him smirking at me from the kitchen doorway out the corner of my eye. Men. I guess I couldn't blame him since I was wearing some blue jean shorts and a white beater. My hair was straightened down my back with a black bandana tied into a headband. I'll admit, me getting my figure back didn't help the situation at all.

"Mark…did you hear me?" I asked without looking at him.

He didn't answer me so I glared at him to see what he was doing. Of course his eyes weren't on my face at all…they were traveling up my legs and stopping at my breasts.

I turned towards him and folded my arms, "Hello? Earth to Mark…"

He smirked, "Oh I'm sorry Kat, were you talking to me?"

I sighed and shook my head, "Oh God."

"What? You have to be honest Kat, being around you now is real nice but hard at the same time." He said.

I giggled and went to walk past him with Angel's bottle. He stopped me with his tough tattooed arm, forcing me to step in front of him. With no hesitation, he pressed his lips to mine as he gently cupped my butt in his hands.

"Mark you're misbehaving…" I said when he pulled away.

He laughed and gently squeezed my butt. "I know but I can't help myself. You're just so damn sexy."

I giggled against his chest and then kissed him again. "Don't worry Mark, we'll get to that point but for now I want to wait it out a little. Besides I still have two weeks of healing left from having Angel."

He sighed and pressed his forehead onto my chest. "Bummer."

I giggled and ruffled his hair with my fingers. "Sorry babe,"

"It's alright…I'm use to rejection." He said as he lifted his head and kissed me once more. As he pulled away, I heard Angel starting to cry from the living room.

We both smiled at each other, "Your daughter is getting impatient."

He chuckled, "So is her father."

I gasped and gently tapped his chest, "Jerk…call me when you're on your way home."

"Alright." He said before kissing me.

I smiled at him before heading to the living room to feed Angel. While Mark was gone, I sat in the living room and watched a movie for awhile. I kept glancing at the clock wondering where in the hell Mark could be. Soon, I fell asleep with Angel sleeping on my chest. I ended up waking up around midnight only to find that Mark still wasn't around. Since Angel was still asleep, I took her upstairs to her room and placed her in her crib.

My heart began to race as I went down to our bedroom and called his cell phone. I was damn near shocked to find that his cell phone was off…something he never did. Feeling more scared than ever, I called my brother to see if Mark ever called him or anything.

"No he hasn't called me sis…did you try his cell phone?" he asked.

I sighed, "Yes and it's off. This isn't like him John."

"I know Kat," he said. "Look if he isn't there by tomorrow morning call me and let me know ok?"

I nodded, "Alright."

"Try to remain calm, I'm sure there is a rational explanation for this." He said.

"I hope so because I can't live without him John." I said as tears swelled up in my eyes.

John sighed, "He's alright I'm sure of it…"

"Ok."

Once I hung up the phone I went to check on Angel who was wide awake in her crib. "Come on sweetie, you can sleep in mommy's room tonight."

I kissed her forehead before laying her against my chest. The warmth of her small body made me feel slightly better as I walked to my room. I had no clue where Mark could be but I sure hoped he was fine. I got my answer that following morning.

It was 6am when I heard a knock coming from my front door. I sat up in bed and looked around hoping to see Mark, but he wasn't there. I looked at Angel who was in the crib against my wall and found her still sleeping peacefully. I heard another knock at the door so I got up and put on my robe before heading downstairs. Did he forget his key or something?

When I got to the door I looked through the peephole and saw a police officer and Vince McMahon standing on my porch. My heart started pounding as I took a step back. What in the hell was going on. I took a deep breath and then slowly opened the door.

"Hello ma'am, I'm chief Richards. Are you Katrina Cena?"

I nodded and folded my arms slowly, "Yes…is there a problem?"

The police officer looked at Vince and then at me. "Katrina, I'm afraid there's been an accident."

I blinked a few times and glanced at Vince. "Accident? What accident? Is Mark ok?"

"Katrina, maybe you should sit down for this." Vince said reassuringly.

I shook my head feeling like my world was crashing right before my eyes. "No…what's going on…where is Mark?"

Vince stepped forward and took my hands into his own, looking deep into my eyes. I could tell from the look he was giving me that Mark definitely wasn't ok.

"Kat, Mark was in a serious wreck and he's on life support at the hospital." Vince said.

I gasped in disbelief, "W-what? Will he be ok? Please tell me he'll be ok!"

The police officer shook his head, "They don't know Kat…they really don't believe he's going to make it through the day."

Tears rushed out of my eyes as I fell to my knees, crying my heart out. How could this be happening and why now!

Vince fell to his knees and wrapped his arm around me. "Don't worry Katrina, we told the hospital that you were his wife…so it's up to you what to do with Mark."

I glared at him, "Can you take me there right now?"

They nodded and then helped me up to my feet. I wasted no time getting up to my room and changing into some decent clothes. I then packed a small diaper bag for Angel and headed out with Vince. I was so distraught by this entire situation, but I promised to remain strong for my man.


	15. Chapter 15

**Miricle**

My stomach twisted and turned as the car pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. So many thoughts were running through my mind all at once and I wasn't sure how to handle this pain. When the chief parked the car, I just sat there not able to budge.

"Miss Cena, do you need assistance inside? I'd be more than happy to carry your daughter for you." He said.

I shook my head, "No it's fine. I'm a strong woman."

He nodded and then got out of the front seat so he could let me out. I unbuckled Angel's car seat and carried it into the hospital. My body trembled slightly as I approached the front desk and told the nurse I was there to see Mark.

"Are you his wife?" the nurse asked me.

I nodded as tears filled my eyes, "Yes."

Her face softened, "Awe I'm so sorry honey. He's in the ICU, in room 335."

I nodded, "Thank you."

She watched me walk away with so much compassion in her eyes. Damn it I hated that! She only made me feel as though I was going to lose Mark, even though that fact was clearly evident in my mind. I took my time getting to that part of the hospital, seeing a few happy couples in different rooms as I passed by. When I made it to his unit, I took a deep breath and then started looking for his room. It didn't take me long to find it since he had security outside his door.

I approached them carefully, feeling the tears beginning to overflow. They looked at me once I was close enough.

"Sorry ma'am, but Mr. Calaway can't be seen by fans."

I sighed, "I'm not a fan, I'm his wife and this is his daughter." I said as I glanced down at my sleeping child.

They looked at each other for a second and then the taller one stepped forward, "Do you have proof of that?"

I sighed through my tears, "Look, I shouldn't need to prove anything at all. The doctors and nurses told me to come here so I could make a decision on his life…please don't make this harder for me than what it is."

His face went blank for a moment before he took a step back and nodded, "Go on."

I took one more deep breath before heading into his room. My emotions completely poured out when I seen all the tubes and monitors around him. His head was wrapped up and blood spots were seeping through the gauze. He looked so stiff and lifeless laying there like that. I had to turn away from him and gain my composure before walking over to him. I sat Angel's car seat down on the chair and then stood by his bedside.

"Oh Mark…who did this to you?" I asked as I held his hand. His skin was slightly cold but I didn't let that bother me. I touched his head before leaning down and kissing his lips. As I was pulling away, I felt his finger twitch slightly. I looked at his eyes and saw them moving under the lids. He was dreaming…fighting…

I smiled and squeezed his hand, "Mark…I'm here for you and I won't leave your side until you win this battle."

He didn't respond or anything but I did feel as though he could hear me. I sure hoped he could because there was no way I was living life without him in it.

For several days, I spent time at the hospital with him. I had instructed the doctors to keep him on life support for as long as possible, refusing to give up this battle. I was sure he would pull through, but days turned into weeks…and weeks…into months.

Slowly but surely I was starting to lose hope, until one strange day. I was in Mark's hospital room feeding Angel when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said thinking it was the doctor. The door opened slowly revealing Mark's brother Kane.

I gasped and stood up holding Angel tightly. "What are you doing here?"

He smirked at me and shut the door. "Don't worry, I'm only here to talk."

"I don't have anything to say to you Kane, you and I are threw." I said.

"Are we? Because from what I can see you refuse to accept the inevitable." He said as he stepped towards me. "My brother is gone Katrina, can't you see that?"

I shook my head, "No he isn't. He's going to pull through this and I know it."

He laughed, "Oh Kat…still refuses to accept things in life."

I took a step next to Mark's bed, readjusting Angel as I did so. "There isn't anything to accept Kane. Mark is going to be alright I know it."

He approached me until he was standing over me. "Katrina…let it go. He's gone and I'm here…besides I know you still think about me." He said as he gently ran his hands up my sides.

"Stop it Kane," I said firmly. "We are over…."

He shook his head and then leaned down until he was near my ear, "You keep thinking that darling…but we both know that this is far from over…."

"Get away from me." I said as I tried to back away, only to bump into one of the machines connected to Mark.

Kane laughed and touched my face, "Stop fighting me Kat. Just let my brother go in peace…and I'll take care of the rest."

"Don't touch me!" I yelled as tears fell from my face. "I won't go back with you! Not ever!"

He finally sighed and backed off of me. "Alright Kat…if you won't come with me willingly…I guess I'll just have to use force like I did last time."

I stared into his eyes, clutching my baby who was now crying her eyes out. Kane cracked his knuckles and then glared at Mark, "Sorry big brother, but your girl is mine now!"

Just as he went to grab me, I shut my eyes and waited for the impact…but none came. I did hear all of Mark's machines go haywire and instantly thought the worst, but when I opened my eyes, I nearly cried in excitement. Kane was struggling against the hard tattooed arm attached to Mark's body. He was sitting up in bed with his large hand gripped around Kane's throat. He wore a look of anger and disgust on his face as he pulled Kane close to him.

"I'm going to give you two seconds to get your ass out of here." Mark said. "Or I'm going to do what I should have done years ago….snap your neck!"

Before I could react, Mark has shoved Kane so hard, he crashed into the wall next to the door. Security rushed in soon after and had Kane arrested. As for me, I laid Angel in her car seat and then nearly jumped into Mark's arms. Tears of joy overflowed from my eyes as he embraced me closely.

"It's alright Kat…everything is going to be just fine now." He told me.

"Mark I was so worried about you." I whispered. "I'm so glad you remember me."

He chuckled, "Well…hearing your voice everyday was enough to help me remember…besides, I think I would have died if I didn't hear your voice."

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, "I was so scared I was going to lose you…it's been two months since your accident."

His eyes widened, "You…you kept me alive this long….why Kat?"

I sighed and glanced at our baby. "Not only because she needed her father…but because I love you so much. I can't live another day without you Mark."

For the first time I saw tears swell in his eyes. "Damn…I never thought that kind of love was possible…"

I smiled, "Oh it is…and it's all from me."

A tear fell from his eye before he pulled me in and kissed me deeply. I ended up pulling away from him due to his hospital breath.

"Hey! It's manly." He said.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him again, so happy to have him back.


	16. Chapter 16

**The Next Step**

I was able to take Mark home two days later. He had some trouble walking so the doctor made him take crutches home so he could practice getting back on his feet. As for him wrestling, that was going to be on hold for quite some time. The doctors didn't want to risk him heading back so soon and then suffering a concussion that would definitely have him out for more months.

I planned on staying by his side every step of the way, and that's exactly what I did. Every morning after feeding Angel, I would help him out of bed and then forced him to use his crutches to walk around the house. It was pretty frustrating for him at first because of the pain he was in for awhile, but he soon got over it.

"Come on babe, you're almost there." I said a few weeks later. I finally got him down to one crutch and he was doing an awesome job…a much better job than I normal. It was ten o'clock at night and we had just gotten home from a really nice dinner at Red Lobster. My brother was in town that weekend so I let him have Angel. He was such a great uncle towards her, constantly buying her gifts and making visits just to see her. To be honest I think it brought us closer together as siblings. We talked more often now, and definitely got along better.

"Wait a second, don't walk so fast," Mark said.

I turned around and stared him down seductively. "Come on Mark…we both know you don't need that crutch. You can lay off the charade now."

With a playful growl, he walked all the way up to me with swiftness and planted a kiss on my lips. I couldn't help but melt into his touch missing it so much after all of this craziness.

"You're a great woman Kat, you know that right?" he asked. "I don't know many women who would have stuck through this with me like you are."

I smiled and tried to hide my blush but he lifted my head by my chin, forcing me to look him in those emerald orbs.

"I'm serious Katrina. You doing all this for me tells me so much more about you." He said.

"Like what?" I asked.

He smirked, "Well for one, I know you really want this to work between us, and two…you're not here for money or other material things. You're here because you love me, right?"

I felt my face turn red at hearing those words leave his mouth. "Yea I really do."

He bit his bottom lip and then backed away from me. I watched as he dropped his crutch and then pulled a small box from his pocket. "Then prove it to me more…"

I gasped as he got down on one knee, not needing help from the crutches at all. He opened the small box and showed me the most beautiful silver diamond ring I had ever seen. "Oh Mark…" I said not believing what was happening.

He smiled up at me, "If you love me, then marry me." He told me as he took my hand into his own. "I've already promised to take care of you and Angel, all I ask in return is for you to be my wife."

I smiled at him as I wiped a tear from my face. "Mark, are you sure this is what you want?"

He nodded, "Without a doubt."

"Then I say…I do." I told him with a smirk.

He smiled and placed the ring on my finger before standing up. Gently he tilted my head back and then captured my lips with his own, caressing them with so much love and passion. I felt my body quivering against his gentleness as I wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands moved down my back slowly, waking up my deepest pleasures. Suddenly, his kiss became slightly rough and possessive, but it didn't scare me at all. I closed my eyes and moaned into his mouth as our tongues battled for supremacy.

"Katrina," he whispered once he pulled away. I could tell by his deep breathing and bulging erection…that he wanted me bad. Not saying a word I pressed my lips back against his, hopping onto him as I did so. He quickly grasped my thighs and then carried me off to the bedroom. On our way down there, he roughly backed me into the wall a couple of times and kissed me with so much force. My lips were swelling and I was sure he would draw blood at some point. He wasted no time getting our clothes off of our bodies once we hit the bedroom. We shared more kisses between shedding off pieces of clothing. Once he stepped out of his boxers, I couldn't help but get on my knees and take his member into my mouth. He groaned in pleasure as I worked my jaw muscles on him, bringing him to the brink of explosion. He reached down and ran his fingers through my hair, pushing it out of my face so I could work him some more. I found myself loving the way he moaned my name as I sucked him off like crazy. I had never done anything like this before but clearly I wasn't bad at it at all. Soon, I had his dick looking shiny, making me so horny.

I glanced up at him as I stroked it a few times with my hands. He looked down at me with this look, telling me he didn't want me to stop. I smiled and began sucking him harder, moving my head faster as he began to thrust his dick in and out of my mouth.

"Ahhh shit..." he said as he gently grasped my head, "Damn that feels so good Kat."

I stopped and smiled up at him, "You ready for me now?"

"Oh you know it girl…I hope you're ready for this because I plan to go all night." He said.

I giggled and stood to my feet letting him touch my breasts. He leaned down and kissed my lips as he kneaded my nipples into hardness. Small moans escaped my mouth between kisses. He gently backed me up until I was against the bed, letting me fall back onto it. I bit my bottom lip and crawled up to the pillows, letting him watch me. I then laid on my back and opened my legs, rubbing my clit with one hand and waving him over to me with the other.

He didn't bother to turn off the lamp as he climbed on top of me. His strong thighs gently pressed my legs back, spreading them more. I bit my lip before he kissed me again, sliding his hard erection into my warm wet walls. I ended up breaking the kiss and grasping his shoulders as slight pain and pleasure filled my body. Damn he was a big boy…it was almost as if I could feel every pulse and vein on his dick sliding against the wet walls of my body. Slowly he began to move within me, letting me get use to him all over again.

"Man you're still tight Kat…" he said. "It's nice and warm too…just the way l like it."

I closed my eyes and moaned as my hands gently snaked up his thunderous muscles and rested on his broad shoulders. I licked my lips and stared into his eyes as he moved over me. He finally kissed me and began to pick up his pace, but it wasn't good enough for me.

"Harder and faster Mark…I want it rough baby." I said.

He smirked, "Yes ma'am."

I giggled at him as he pushed himself up into a push up position and began giving me exactly what I asked for. I arched my back as my moans got louder and his body roughly plowed mine just like I wanted.

"Awww yeah…" I moaned. "Just like that daddy…oh yea Mark…"

The bed squeaked under us as his balls started smacking against me. My mind was spinning, the temperature was rising, and Mark still wasn't done with me. A few moments later he pulled out of me and had me get on my knees. I did as he said, grabbing a hold of the headboard as he gently slid inside of me from behind.

I tossed my head back and cried out in pleasure as he slammed into me over and over again. I could feel his balls hitting my clit making the pleasure so much better.

"Oh Mark! Aw fuck yea!" I screamed as my damp hair fell in front of my face and my breasts jiggled with his rhythm. My God he was an incredible lover, and I was happy it be the one he was in love with. He spanked my ass cheeks a few times making me squeak a little, but that was buried out by the sound of the bed's squeaking.

A few moments later, he pulled out of me and told me to lay on my back once more. Once I was on my back, he lifted one of my legs to his shoulder with ease and then gently slid back inside of me. I watched as he continued his hard thrusts, holding my leg firmly against him as he did so. I glanced at his dick as it disappeared inside of me, the sight alone driving me wild.

For hours he fucked me royally making me come at least seven times before the night was officially over. I had never been more in love with anyone up until this point. As we lay there in each other's embrace I knew I had made the right decision between brothers and I wasn't about to change my mind.


	17. Chapter 17

**Danger**

That following morning, he woke me up with kisses to my forehead and lips. I smiled and greeted him as he started to climb on top of me, restarting the fire from the previous night. He kept things slow this time, drawing out the intimate moment between us. I loved the way he made me feel. It was beyond incredible…

"Mark…you are so amazing." I said as I laid my head on his chest and traced his abs with my fingers.

He chuckled, "No way, you're the amazing one. I didn't think you could go another round after last night."

I giggled, "I could last all day if I wanted to."

"Hey…don't give me any ideas." He warned me. "We're not getting Angel back until Sunday so…we've got time to spare."

I laughed again, burying my face into his chest. He laughed too and kissed my forehead. "Can we just lay here all day? I don't feel like moving."

"Of course we can," he said. "But let me get us some lunch first."

I blinked at him as he sat up. "Lunch? We just woke up Mark."

He laughed, "Yes and we also made love for two hours this morning…it's 12:30 now."

I gasped and looked at my clock finding that he was right. "Damn, I've never slept that long before."

He got up out of bed and pulled on his jeans, "Well when you sleep with me…that's what happens."

With a wink, he turned around and left the room. I kept my eyes on his tight butt as he left, giggling to myself once he was gone. Man I loved that guy and I couldn't wait to marry him. As I laid there lost in my thoughts my cell phone started ringing. I sighed not wanting to get up. Who in the hell could be calling me?

I wrapped myself up in the sheets and walked over to my pants. Quickly I picked them up and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I said.

"Kat?" John said, sounding extremely weak.

I sat down on the bed feeling worried, "Yeah? Are you ok?"

"No…listen sis, I have to tell you something." He said.

"Ok what?" I said. "Why do you sound like that?"

He sighed and started to cry, "Angel…Angel's been kidnapped Kat."

My heart almost sank hearing those words leave John's mouth. "What do you mean she's been kidnapped John! You were supposed to be watching her!"

He coughed, "I was Kat…he just came out of nowhere and the next thing I remembered…he was taking her…I'm sorry I tried to fight him off."

"You tried to fight who!" I yelled just as Mark walked back into the room.

"Kane…he…came here…attacked me…and took Angel." He said.

I glanced at Mark as tears filled my eyes, "Where did he take her?"

John cried, "He told me not to say…"

"Where John!" I cried. "Where is my daughter!"

Mark sat the tray down and then took the phone from me. "What happened John?"

I went to my closet and threw on some clothes while Mark got the 411 from my brother. John refused to tell us where Kane was taking our daughter but he did give Mark some distinct clues to finding her. I fell into Mark's chest and cried my eyes out, scared out of my mind for our baby.

"It's alright Kat, we'll get her back." He told me.

I shook my head, "Why did he take her Mark? Why can't he just leave us alone?"

He sighed and held me close as I cried. All I wanted was my daughter back in my arms, safe and sound.

"We have to go after her Mark." I said.

"I know…but you aren't coming with me." He said.

I looked at him like he had lost his mind. "What are you talking about? Of course I'm coming with you!"

"No you're not. Kane's problem is with me Katrina, so it's me he's going to get. I refuse to let him hurt you again."

I sighed and sat down on the bed. "Look, I know it's not what you want baby, but I have to do this alone…besides…Kane is the reason I ended up in the hospital in the first place."

Slowly, I glanced up at him, "He…he's the one that hit you?"

He nodded, "Yes. I know it was him because after he hit me, he knelt down next to the truck and told me that you would once again be his. I knew from that point on that I had to stay alive to protect you and our baby."

I sighed, "Ok…so you want me to just stay here then?"

"No. I want you to go to your brother and make sure he's alright. He sounded very upset about this."

"Ok Mark…"

He glanced down at me with concern in his eye before lifting me to my feet. Without a word, he pressed his lips to mine and then backed away. "I love you Kat…I'll bring Angel home safe. I promise."

I smiled and kissed him again, not really wanting him to do this alone but I knew he was leaving me with no choice…I watched as he got himself dressed and then took me over to where John was staying. I hugged and kissed him once more before he went on his way. I was so scared for him, but more so for my little Angel.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dirty Trick**

John's door was partially cracked when I got to his private apartment. I gently pushed the door open and looked around for him.

"John?" I called out, "John are you in here?"

I didn't hear anything or anyone so I stepped into the house and shut the door behind me. The place looked oddly clean…a lot more clean than it should have been for an attack. There was a broken picture frame on the ground with a picture of me and Angel inside. I bent down and carefully picked it up, shaking the glass off of it. Angel looked so happy in that photo and for the first time, so did I. I held the picture against my chest as tears filled my eyes.

"That monster…" I whispered. "Don't worry baby, daddy is coming for you."

I stood up and continued looking for my brother. As I made my round through the house, I noticed that the photo in my hand wasn't the only one that was broken, but every single one of either Angel or me…was shattered.

"Uh…John? Where are you?" I yelled as I backed out of the living room and headed for the hallway again.

It was so quiet in the house and that made me wonder just what was going on. Just when I was about to leave, I heard the faint cry of a child coming from the kitchen. I slowly turned towards the kitchen and listened again. My heart nearly skipped a beat upon hearing the cry again. I dropped my purse and walked into the kitchen determined to find the source of the crying. When I reached the center of the kitchen, I listened again for the cry. This time it was louder and coming from the cabinet right next to me. I slowly bent down and opened the cabinet, shocked to find my daughter resting inside.

I gasped with excitement and confusion. "Angel…I thought Kane…"

I gave it some thought thinking back to the conversation I had with John. Why would he tell us that she had been kidnapped? Was this some kind of joke or was my brother up to something…

I sighed and went to reach for Angel when something wrapped around my ankle and yanked me onto my belly. Angel began to cry as I clawed the ground, fighting to get away from whoever was pulling me from the kitchen. I kicked and screamed thinking that Kane was about to kill me.

Before I could turn over, the person yanked me with so much force; I slid completely out of the kitchen and into the hallway. I screamed at the top of my lungs before my body slammed against the wall. I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes and looked into the eyes of my attacker.

"John?" I said upon seeing him.

He stood at my feet looking down at me with this expression I didn't recognize. He was holding the other end to the chain so tight that the veins of his arms were actually swollen. He stared at me with coldness in his eyes…a bone chilling evil that definitely didn't fit him whatsoever.

"J-John…what is going on here?" I asked.

He chuckled, "It's simple Kat…I'm doing what I should have done from the start, embracing the hate that's in my heart."

I sat up on my elbows, "What are you talking about?"

He started laughing, "Oh Katrina…how do you think Kane found you that night at your house huh? Why do you think he came for you and not me?"

I glanced over at Angel who was still crying in the cabinet. "I don't know…"

"In the beginning…when you were at my side for my matches, I knew the crowd wasn't cheering me on. Half of them only came to see your pretty face. It was making me sick Kat...and I needed a way to get rid of you" He said as he adjusted the chain in his hand. "So when Kane approached me one night…I knew I had to take a chance."

I gasped, "Y-you…you're the reason he came after me?"

"Bingo...but you weren't supposed to come back into the picture Kat. He was supposed to take you away, marry you, and then do whatever the hell he wanted. But here you are, with Taker…and you had the nerve to bare his child!"

I shook my head as tears fell from my eyes, "John you don't understand!"

"Oh I understand perfectly Kat! You couldn't stand for me to be in the spotlight! That's why you kept yourself glued to my side!"

"Are you kidding me! You're the one who refused to let me leave! Gosh what's gotten into you!"

He laughed darkly, his voice beginning to change drastically. Chills went up my spine as I looked at him…he was getting taller, his muscles were getting bulkier, and a mask was forming over his face. His clothes were changing too…turning red and black.

"K-Kane…" I said. "You tricked us!"

"Yes Katrina, but it's only for your own good. You and I never got a divorce, and you have committed adultery…" he said. "That means I have the right to punish you anyway I please."

I gasped and turned over to crawl away but he only pulled me down the hall.

"Stop! Let me go!" I screamed as he pulled me down the hall and into the bedroom in the back of the apartment.

I screamed in terror as he picked me up and then backhanded me fiercely across the face. I fell onto the ground in a daze. He then picked up the chain from the ground and hooked it to something that lifted me into the air by my leg. I screamed as my body swung back and forth in front of him. He glared at me in satisfaction before going to the corner next to the door. There was a chest there that was full of blades, chains, and other torture weapons. My eyes widened as he picked up a whip that had was metal in some areas.

He looked over his shoulder at me with a smirk. "Since you've been a bad girl, I think it would be nice to use this."

"Kane no…please don't do that." I cried.

He leaned his head to the side, "And why not? Hm? You've dishonored me Katrina and therefore I have every right to hurt you."

I chuckled, "Oh yea? Well what about your wrong doings huh? Those should count too!"

He laughed, "You mean my other wife? Tell me Kat…have you ever seen me with another woman?"

I thought about it for a second, knowing he had tricked me there too.

"All of this was to see how truly committed you were to me Kat. I knew there was something going on with you and my brother long before our marriage and now that I have my proof…I plan on punishing the hell out of you!"

I had no time to react before he stuck me three times with the whip, hitting me in my back. I screamed as terrible pain surged through my body.

"Tell me Kat…how did it feel having his dick inside of you huh?" he asked me before hitting me again.

"Oh God please stop!" I cried.

He laughed, "Did he do it better than me? Did he!"

Just to be a smart ass, I nodded my head at that question catching him off guard. He dropped the whip and then went and pulled a blade from the chest. I could feel blood leaving the wounds where he hit me with the whip and knew that this was only going to get worse. He approached me with the knife and grabbed my arm.

"You take that back right now Katrina! Take it back!" he yelled.

I gritted my teeth, feeling the anger growing in my mind. "Never!"

He growled in disgust before slashing my wrist, making me scream in agonizing pain. He then backed off and released the chain that had me suspended in the air. I fell with a screech, hitting my head on the hard concrete.

"You're tough…but I'm willing to bet that putting your daughter's life in danger will change your tone!"

I gasped when I saw John come around the corner holding my daughter. He had her laying against his chest with a gun pointed at her head.

"John! You were in on this!" I screamed.

He chuckled, "Don't act surprised sis…as Kane said before, I gave you to him for him to have only…not for Taker to have."

"But why!" I cried as I started to feel dizzy. "Why John?"

"Because Kane here helped me see the light of things…he helped me embrace the hate." He said with a smirk. "Now…be a good wife and apologize to Kane or your daughter gets it."

My bottom lip trembled in disbelief and I looked away. I couldn't give myself back to Kane, but I didn't want my child to get hurt either. Just before I could answer however, I heard a gunshot followed by the shattering of glass.

I screamed thinking it was my daughter he had shot…until I heard the thud. I looked to see what had happened and saw Kane laying on the ground in a pool of blood. My daughter was crying at the top of her lungs as John dropped the gun and made his way over to me.

"John," I cried as he bent down and wrapped one arm around me.

"It's ok sis…" he said before glancing at the window, "Man I told you to shoot him before that!"

I looked at John like he had lost his mind. "John…you shot him didn't you?"

He smiled at me and then glanced back at the window. "I didn't…but he did."

I looked towards the window and saw Mark standing on the other side of it. I smiled at him before fainting.

"Damn! She's losing too much blood!" John yelled.

I could hear Mark climb through the window and run over to me. "Here, go call an ambulance and I'll wrap her arm up. Katrina…stay with me ok?"

I couldn't answer him. I felt so weak and slightly cold, but I wasn't ready to leave him or Angel yet….and I damn sure wasn't going to.


	19. Chapter 19

**Life Goes On**

I woke up with ajar when the doctor stuck me with a needle. He gently placed his hand on my chest and pressed me back down onto the bed.

"Relax Miss Cena, you're in the hospital." He said as my head rested on the pillow.

I looked around for Mark and Angel, but I didn't see them at all. My heart began to pound as I wondered where they were.

"Where is my baby?" I asked. "Where is my boyfriend?"

The doctor gently touched my shoulder, "They're fine Miss Cena, I assure you. For now I want you to work on getting better. You've lost a lot of blood and we almost lost you."

I gritted my teeth, "Look just tell me where they are please?"

"Like I said ma'am, they're fine…they're in the waiting room." He said.

I sighed, "Well thanks that's all I wanted to know."

He nodded and wrote something down on his chart. All I wanted to do was see Mark and my baby, to know that they were truly safe. I got my wish a few minutes later once the doctor finally decided to leave. Mark stepped into the room holding Angel against his chest. I smiled as he came closer and leaned down to kiss me.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked before handing me Angel.

I chuckled, "Much better now that you two are here."

He smiled and took a seat next to me on the bed. I looked into the green eyes of our daughter as she smiled at me.

"I'm so happy she's safe." I said. "How did you know Kane was in the house?"

He sighed, "I didn't at first. When I was driving away I noticed someone watching us from the window in the back room. When I looked a little closer, I saw Kane."

I sighed, "And where did John come in on all of this?"

"He snuck out of the house when you went inside. He told me everything that was going on and then went back inside to provide the distraction…as you can see it worked."

Angel made a cooing noise and I smiled down at her, "Well…is Kane dead?"

"No, but he was taken to a mental hospital where he'll be treated and held as a prisoner."

I sighed with relief. Kane was finally gone, no longer able to haunt me in the shadows or come after us.

"So…we can move on now right?" I asked.

He smiled and held my hand, "We sure can. Besides, I can't wait to make you Mrs. Calaway."

I smiled and then leaned forward to kiss him, feeling so happy that the terror of Kane was over.

When I got out of the hospital that next day, I wasted no time jumping on the computer to get my wedding planning started. I wanted to marry Mark in the summer of that year and I wanted to do it right there on the ranch. I figured it would be a nice way to end the terror we suffered and a great way to truly show our love to each other. I could see that nothing or no one would ever come between us again…

**Readers: **Thank you so much for all the reviews! I hope you enjoyed the story. Remember I love feedback and the more I get the quicker I come up with new ideas =) So keep reading and reviewing please! Also, I'm thinking about re-writing my Seduction story. The old one will still be there but I want to re-write it in another way. Tell me what you think about that =)


End file.
